Broken Promise Reunited Love
by FluffyMarshmallow
Summary: Miley and Nick broke up LONG time ago... but what happens when Nick has a favor to ask of Miley? Will she do it? What about the Promise she made for her dad? What will happen to their Relationship? Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Promise, Reunited love...

I don't own Nick or Miley or Selena or all the characters involved I just own the plot. =)

So there I was at a party. Talking to my ex Nick Jonas. It's been a while since we've talked. I mean the last time I talked to him was after he broke up with me to be with my best friend. I was pretty heart broken that day. I lost my first love and my best friend. Anyways here we are having a normal conversation just like before. Oh don't worry though I don't like him anymore. I don't like anyone anymore all because of the promise I made to my dad.

Suddenly Nick's eyes filled with panic and worry.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh you know just a crazy ex coming towards our way…" says Nick.

"Ooh I see ..." I look back to see Selena walking in our direction but then suddenly stops to talk to a person.

"Miles can you do me a favor? Please?" Nick says with pleading eyes.

"That depends on what it is." I say.

"Miles can you please... kiss me?" nick asks in a whisper

My eyes widen in shock "kiss you?"

_Btw we were pretty young when we first went out so all we did was hug and hold hands._

"Yes please! She's coming over here!" he says

I close my eyes and think about it. Here I am with my ex who I don't like anymore and just became friends with again and he asks me to kiss him so his ex doesn't see him or doesn't notice him. I think about what would happen afterwards. There would be People finding out and telling everyone, the whole school finding out, my parents finding out. Oh man that would be bad.

_Mini Flashback_

"_Miles" says my dad in a weak voice_

"_Yes dad"? I say._

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"_Sure dad anything" I say with tears in my eyes. For all I know this could be his LAST request from me._

"_I need you to finish school and get a good job. Promise me you won't be like those other girls who don't finish school and they do drugs and start dating boys and who knows what they do with them. Promise me you won't date any boy. Even if it's just pretending you never know what could happen." My dad says before he goes to sleep. _

_I get worried I check his screen to see if he's still alive, tears on the verge of falling._

_Beep, beep, beep. Good he's still alive._

_End of flashback_

'You never know what could happen.' Those words run in my mind over and over again.

A tear falls down my face

Nick silent and filled with worry wipes my tear away.

I say "Nick I'll be risking a lot if I do this."

"I know" nick says "but I promise you it will be quick just today, if she catches us kissing then she'll know I'm taken and won't bother me until she knows that we broke up." he whispers.

I hesitate.

I look at nick… his eyes seem so sad like he really doesn't want this.

I bring my right hand to his face and gently stroke the side of his cheek.

Nick closes his eyes and slowly opens them again.

"I'm sorry dad" I whisper.

And I slowly lean in… My first kiss with my ex. Ha-ha doesn't that sound kind of funny?

My lips gently brush against his. I try to pull away but I just can't seem to I cling myself tighter to nick by wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands go around my waist pulling me closer to him and he deepens the kiss. Just a little bit. Ok I lied he deepened it a lot. But I still didn't pull away. Selena sees us and gasps. After about 5 seconds she scoffs and turns the other direction.

'Ok' I say in my mind she's gone now. … But why am I not pulling away?

But nick didn't pull away either.

We kiss for about 2 more minutes before my cell-phone rings.

It's a text message:

From Selena:

Hey Milky, you may have Nick now but when you're not looking he'll be mine. Watch your back.

I show nick the text

Nick just shakes his head and sighs.

And I know what that means it's going to have to take more then just kissing at a party to get Selena away. And that means for me… pretending to be My Ex's Girlfriend…

Review! What do you guys think? I know it might have sucked. But please go easy on me! This is my first story! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Promise… Reunited Love

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it came out so late! The reason at the end of the chapter! Don't own any characters, just the plot. =)

The Next Day:

Miley's POV:

I wake up to the birds chirping their morning song. It's a beautiful sunny day. As I stretch I feel a warm feeling on my lips. I think back to last night (Friday)

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry dad" I whisper._

_And I slowly lean in_… _My lips gently brush against his. I cling myself tighter to nick by wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands go around my waist pulling me closer to him and he deepens the kiss._

_End of flashback_

I touch my lips and a smile comes on my face. Kissing Nick last night felt so wrong but yet it felt so right. Well today is Saturday and every Saturday I go to the hospital to visit my dad. Although I'm not sure I can face my dad at the moment… especially because I'm 'pretend' dating my Ex. Hmmm church doesn't sound like a bad idea either. Anyways I'm gonna go with the casual look today…

With Nick and his POV

I woke up to buzzing and the vibration of my cell phone. I yawn slightly before looking at my screen. It's a text from… Selena? Two things run in my mind. She's either texting me because she has some plan to get me back, or she's giving up on me. Although the chances of her giving up is like one in a million I had to make myself feel better somehow.

From Selena:

Hey Nicky!! Did you dump Milly or what ever yet? Well there's a party at Demi's. I'm expecting you there! Don't come with that thing. I'll see you there cutie!

I sigh deeply and roll my eyes. I have no intention to text her back. I never do. But texting isn't my problem right now. My problem is how I'm going to get Miley to come to the party tonight… maybe I should drop by her house. I quickly change and start running to Miley's house, quickly eating a granola bar on the way there.

A Few Moments Later…

As Miley's house comes into my view I see Miley closing her front door and walking in the direction of the hospital.

Miley!! I yell

Miley turns around and looks at me with a surprised expression. I finally catch up to her and ask. "Where are you going?"

Miley hesitates and says… I'm umm uhh *sighs* I'm going to the hospital…

'Hospital? Why are you going to the hospital?' I ask in shock and confusion.

I'm umm going to uhmmm volunteer! Yeah! I'm gonna volunteer.

_Nick's thought:_

_Pfft! Volunteer my butt!_

I look at Miley and with the look on her face she's hoping that I fell for it which sadly I didn't. I give her a serious look and say: Miles we all know you're lying. One thing I learned from dating you before was that you're not a good liar so tell me why smiley is going to the hospital?

Miley looks at me and then sighs. "Nick I'm going to the hospital to see… my dad."

Nick: OH … can I uhmm come with you?

Miley: Why would you wanna come with me to go see my dad?

Nick: Well because I'm already here and I have nothing to do for the moment.

Miley: oh…Kay. You can come but we can't act like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Nick: May I ask why?

Miley: uhm I'll tell you later.

And then we started walking.

I look back at Miley and she seems nervous… I wonder why.

After about 3 minutes of silence I decided to break it.

Nick: So Miley…

Miley: Nick, I know where this is heading… Yes I will still be your pretend girlfriend.

Nick: *sighs in relief* Oh thank goodness. So then... does that mean that you can come with me to Demi's party tonight?

Miley: I don't know Nick. I'll think about it. But for now don't act like were a couple cause were at the hospital.

Nick: ok ok

As we walk into the hospital doors and walk through the hallways some nurses stopped and said 'Hi' to Miley. And she said the casual 'Hi' back. As Miley swiftly made her ways through the hall I knew that she had been here a lot and she was like an expert for finding her fathers room. If you would put a blindfold on her and asked her where her father's room is and ask her if she could lead you there I bet she'd lead you there without any problems. We come to the room 215 and she knocks lightly on the door.

'Come in' says a weak voice. Almost like the voice just woke up but didn't.

Miley: Hey daddy, how are you feeling?  
Dad: Alright I guess.

Miley: Well that's good.

*awkward silence*

Dad: So Miley who's this _friend_ of yours?

Miley: Dad this is my friend Nick. He wanted to come with me to visit you.

Nick: Hi sir. And don't worry I'm a friend of Miley and friend only.

Dad: You better not be lying to be boy.

Nick: Uhmm of course not! *takes a look at Miley*

Miley: so dad…

They talk for about an hour. Now Miley and Nick are going home.

Miley: Bye Dad! See you next Saturday!

Nick: By Mr. Cyrus!

Dad: Bye guys! Thanks for coming!

Miley stops at the window of her dad's room and looks straight ahead her face expression in total shock.

Nick: Miles? What's wrong? *looks where she's looking*

Nick and Miley: Selena?

*Miley's dad can see everything that's about to go on*

Selena: Nicky? Milky? What are you guys doing here?

Nick: what are you doing here?

Selena: well I'm here to visit my dad. He's one of the doctors here and I came to ask him for some money so I can buy a nice dress for Demi's party.

Miley and Nick just roll their eyes.

Selena: So what are you guys doing here?  
Miley: Just dropping by we'll be going now right Nick?

Nick: Yeah lets-

Selena: Wait Nicky your girlfriend doesn't have a nickname for you?

Nick: What?

Selena: she just called you 'Nick' and she's your girlfriend. I'm not your girlfriend but I call you Nicky.

Nick: So…

Miley*nudges Nick and nods her head in the direction of her dad*

Nick: Yeah well Miley I'll be going now

Miley: Ok bye Nick

Selena: just like that? No goodbye hugs or kisses? Are you guys sure your 'dating'?

Miley: Come on Selena you don't need to hug or kiss to say good bye.

Selena: But you guys are girlfriend and boyfriend. You guys should also be saying "I love you". Maybe you guys aren't dating…

Nick: We are too!

Selena: Really? Then prove it!

Miley:*gets scared and looks at Nick. Nick looks at her and then Nick and Miley look back into the room where Miley's dad is.*

Miley*shakes her head no and looks at Nick like not in front of my dad!*

Selena: I'm waiting…

Nick and Miley*stands there helplessly looking at each other and have no clue what to do*

Hmm… I don't know. It wasn't my best. I don't like it. Prove me wrong? And I'm sorry that it took for ever for me to put up! I was sick like really bad. I had an on and off fever and this bad cough. You might think. Great! More time for her to write stories! But in truth I felt horrible those past couple of days. But no worries I'm feeling so much better. You guys also got a longer chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please please please review! It would make me feel a lot better about myself. Tell me what you think!

Oh and what are Miley and Nick gonna do? Are they gonna perform a bf/gf act? Right in front of her dad? Will Miley risk it? Or will they have an excuse this time? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Promise… Reunited Love Chapter 3

Sorry it's hasn't been out in a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember I don't own any characters I just own the plot.

Miley's POV

OMG OMG what am I gonna do? My dad's right there and he can see everything going on right now. Thank goodness he can't hear what Selena's saying. That big blabbermouth. Why did this have to happen now?

I look at Nick and we lock eyes. At that moment I realized both of us don't know what to do about this situation.

Selena's POV

Why are they taking so long? There dating right? What's the big problem? Then my thoughts were interrupted when someone with a familiar voice called my name.

Normal POV

Mr. Gomez: Selena? Selena honey come and help me change Mr. Lubberwort and his bed sheets.

Selena: *whines* do I have to daddy?

Nick and Miley try to hide a laugh

Mr. Gomez: Selena Marie Gomez come and help me right now or else you won't get any money to buy a dress for Demi's party.

Selena: UGH you're lucky this time Milly. *stomps away following her dad*

Nick: Lubber

Miley: Wort

Nick and Miley laugh hard while walking out of the hospital.

Miley's POV

As I slowly stop laughing I sigh and look at Nick.

'What's the matter Miles?' Nick asks suddenly becoming serious.

'Nick we got lucky this time but what about next time?' Nick was just silent so I continued on.

'I think I'm gonna have to come with you to that party tonight and we're gonna have to show Selena that we are dating or…'

'Or…???' Nick asks

'Or we break up'

'You want to break up?' Nick asks with sad eyes

Miley: Nick? Why are you sad? We're *looks around to see if someone's there* *whispers* pretend *says in a normal voice* dating.

Nick: Oh ummm… right... We're *whispers* pretend dating…

Miley: O…Kay? Well don't worry about it we won't break up. But we should get ready for the party now…

Nick: Oh yeah. Can't forget the party. Haha. Well I'll pick you up at 6. *quickly walks away*

Odd… why is Nick sad? Could it be that he likes me again? I shake my head. Of course he doesn't like me. We've been through that before already and he made it pretty clear when he broke up with me.

_Mini Flashback_

_Nick: Miles…_

_Miley: Nick are you really breaking up with me?_

_Nick: Where did you hear that?_

_Miley: oh please Nick don't act like you don't know. Almost everyone's talking about it._

_Nick: oh um yeah I'm sorry Miley but I like someone else now. I just don't like you that way anymore._

_Miley:*starts to cry* *raises her hand about to slap him on the cheek but then puts her hand back down and just walks away*_

_Nick: *sighs and walks to his friends*_

_The next day…_

_Miley: Hey Selly *looks up to see Nick holding Selena in his arms* Selly?_

_Selena: Umm Miley. It's not what you see! He's just umm holding me because I almost fell._

_Miley: No I know what he's doing. Selena Gomez how could you? Not only did you NOT comfort me after the breakup but you go out with him on the next day!_

_Selena*silent* Your right. I was just using you anyways. I knew that after Nick breaks up with you he'd come to me._

_Miley: *almost crying* How could you? *walks away*_

_Nick: Miley!_

_Selena: Don't worry about her she's just a cry baby._

_Miley: *heard Selena and runs to the bathroom*_

I lost a friend that day and my trust with my ex that day. To this day, I've gained the trust of my ex but I still don't have my best friend. I get to my house and go get ready for the party.

Nick's POV

What was I thinking? How come I said that to her? What does this mean? Do I like her again? Tons of flashbacks run through my head as I remember some of the times that I spent with Miley before when we were dating.

_Flashback_

_Nick: *chases after Miley to try to get his shoe back*_

_Miley: *giggling while running and hold his shoe* you'll never catch me!_

_Nick: *runs faster*_

_Miley: *looks back to see Nick right behind her* _

_Nick: *grabs her by the waist*_

_Miley: *squeals then giggles* ok you caught me *smiles*_

_Nick: You silly girl… now can I have my shoe please?_

_Miley: Fine *hands him his shoe*_

_Nick: Thank you_

_Miley: *sticks her tongue out at him*_

_Nick: *laughs*_

I smile while remembering this moment. Miley was such child back then. Haha. That was one of the things I loved about her. I shake my head and start to get ready for the party.

When he gets to Miley's house…

I ring the doorbell and no one answers at first, so I ring the doorbell again and I hear Miley yelling 'coming!' followed by some sounds that sounded like crashing. I chuckle to myself. She was always the klutz. When she opens the door my mouth dropped open and my eyes grew wide. She looked amazingly beautiful.

Miley: what? it looks bad right? I knew that this wasn't a good outfit. Hold on I'll go change again. *turns around to go upstairs*

Nick: *takes her arm* No you look amazingly beautiful. I was just shocked I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before.

Miley: Ha well yeah I didn't like to wear dresses back then and I still don't now but I guess hey it's important today I have to make Selena jealous some how.

Nick: and with my skills you will definitely succeed in making her jealous.

Miley: you mean with OUR skills Jonas.

Nick: Yeah yeah *puts his arm out* shall we go? *smiles*

Miley: *links arms with Nick* we shall *smiles*

Normal POV

When they get to the party…

Demi: Nick! Welcome to the party! *glares at Miley* Milly I never knew that you would come.

Miley: haha well I'm Nick's girlfriend aren't I? Of course I would come!

Demi: *scoffs and greets the other guests coming in*

Niley walks in and everyone gasps.

Miley: *looks down*

Nick: *whispers to Miley* it's ok were gonna be fine.

Miley: *looks up* if you say so…

Selena: Nicky! You showed up! *smiles sort of flirtyish*

Nick: yeah I showed up with my girlfriend.

Selena: *looks at Miley* Wow Milly I can't believe your wearing a dress. Dresses never suited you in the first place what point do you think you'll prove by wearing a dress now?

Miley: *looks down and starts to fiddle with her thumbs*

Nick: what point are you trying to prove with the dress that you have on?

Selena: This dress Nicky… is supposed to make you like me again. *smiles*

Nick: Yeah right like I would like you again. Let's go Miley.

Niley walks away

Selena: Yeah you say that now but you'll definitely like me again. You are gonna be mine. *smirks*

A few hours into the party…

Miley: Nick… I'm bored

Nick: I know me too.

Selena comes into the room.

Nick: *smiles at Miley*

Miley: *confused* what?

Nick: I have a plan

Miley: *sees Selena* tell me

Nick: *whispers in her ear his plan*

Miley: are you serious?

Nick: um yeah. I mean it will totally make Selena jealous.

Miley: all right… here I go.

Nick: don't worry it will be over before you know it.

Miley: *acting* Nicky can I have a kiss please?

Nick: *acting* Nope *smiles and turns his head to the side*

Miley: Nicky… pwease??? *she puts on the puppy dog look*

Nick: *thinking* aw she's so cute when she does that.

Miley: Pwease?!?

Selena's POV

Look at Miley. Oh please… what's up with the puppy dog look? She looks so ugly when she does that. 'Pwease Nicky' Gosh that's annoying. Nick will never give in… right?

Normal POV

Nick: Fine but a quick one.

Miley: *smiles* as long as I get a kiss I'm good.

Nick: *smiles* you silly girl. *leans down and kisses her*

Miley: *smiles into the kiss and kisses back*

Selena: UGH! *walks away*

Nick: *pulls away and smiles*

Miley: *smiles back*

A slow song comes on…

Nick: Would you like to dance?

Miley: *smiles* sure why not?

Nick:* takes Miley's hand and leads her to the middle of the room and puts his hands on her waist.*

Miley:* puts her hands around his neck. And they start dancing*

Selena: *watching from far away all by herself**getting jealous*

The song ends…

Nick: Hey I gotta go to the bathroom for a sec.

Miley: Ok *smiles* I'll wait here *sits down on a couch*

Nick: Be right back

Selena: ooh perfect I can 'talk' to Miley now. *walks over to Miley*

Miley: *sitting there watching other people dance, she smiles as she watches the couples dance together on the dance floor.*

Selena: Miley, hey what's up?

Miley: Selena? What are you doing here?

Selena: I wanted to talk to my old friend. But it's too loud here can I talk to you outside?

**Btw it's dark outside now**

Miley: *looks to see if Nick's back and he's not* um sure?

Selena: *smiles* great follow me *leads her out to the backyard* (but what Miley doesn't know is that the backyard doesn't have a fence and it leads straight into the alley and there's no lights so they can't see where they're going)

Miley: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Selena: *leading her far away from the house and farther into the alley* umm I just wanted to say… Stay away from Nick! He's mine! He's only using you to make me jealous and guess what it works! Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go back and try to get Nick again. *quickly walks away before Miley could see anything*

Miley: *can't see anything* Selena? *hears rustling noises behind her starts to become scared* Hello? Anyone there? *hears more rustling noises* hello?

??? : comes up from behind and grabs her by the waist

Miley: *screams*

Sorry to leave it there! Are you guys getting bored with this story? Should I stop making it? Cuz I didn't really get that much reviews so I was wondering if maybe you guys don't like it? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Promise… Reunited Love CH4

Normal POV

With Nick

Nick: Miley I have to *looks at the couch where Miley was supposed to be sitting* Miley? *looks around the room and doesn't see her, he looks in the living room and kitchen and still doesn't see her so he goes upstairs. He opens a door to a room and finds Demi on top of someone making out with him and he quickly shuts the door* Where could she be? *goes back downstairs to the couch and sees Miley's purse* I know I'll call her! She should answer her cell she always does! * grabs his cell phone and dials Miley's number, the phone starts to ring but Nick hears Miley's ring tone close to him and he follows the sound, and it leads him to her purse.* She didn't bring her phone with her! *sighs in frustration* Where is she?

Selena: Nicky? What are you doing here by yourself?

Nick: Not now Selena

Selena: What's the matter? Now is a perfect time for me because Milly's not here.

Nick: Selena leave me alone.

Selena: *touches Nick's arm* why are you being mean Nicky?

Nick: have you seen Miley?

Selena: Milly? *acting* Miley's missing?

Nick: *rolls his eyes* you had something to do with it didn't you?

Selena: me? Why are you accusing me of doing something to that thing?

Nick: Selena cut it out! I knew you were acting!

Selena: *smirks* Darn… caught in the act.

Nick: Selena Gomez tell me where she went.

Selena: ok I'll tell you… on one condition

Nick: and that is?

Selena: you have to kiss me *smiles*

Nick: NO way! Absolutely NOT!

Selena: *in a seductive voice* she won't know… it could be our little secret *winks*

Nick: *rolls his eyes* what ever if you don't tell me, I'll find out myself. *quickly walks away*

With Miley

Miley: *screaming and kicking her legs* let me go!

???: just calm down Miles

Miley: *recognizes the voice* J-Joe?

Joe:*lets go of her* Hey Miles.

Miley: Joe! You scared me! *Joe chuckles* what are you doing here?

Joe: Well I was walking to my girlfriend's house through the alley and I saw you walking by yourself. What are YOU doing here?

Miley:*sighs* Selena dragged me out here. I thought she was gonna apologize or something but instead she led me out here far into the alley.

Joe: *sighs* she's still trying to get Nick back?

Miley: Yupp! So now me and Nick are pretend

Joe: dating… yeah I know.

Miley: Oh, anyways Joe can you do me a favor?

Joe: Of course

Miley: can you bring me back to Demi's house? I can't really see because it's so dark and I'm not familiar with the area.

Joe: *chuckles* sure thing. *leads Miley back to Demi's house*

Miley: Thanks a lot Joe; if you weren't there I might've been kidnapped already.

Joe: Haha, welcome *smiles* enjoy the party!

Miley: Bye Joe!

Joe: Peace out! * puts his fingers with the peace sign*

Miley: *laughs then goes back inside and starts to look for Nick*

Nick: *not paying attention and bumps into Miley* Oh I'm so sorry! Are you oh- *looks at Miley* Miley! *gives her a tight hug* where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!

Miley: Selena wanted to talk to me so she took me outside and into the alley, she started to bring be farther away from the house and farther into the alley. It was dark out so I couldn't really see anything, we stopped and then she yelled at me and quickly walked away and left me there. Then I saw Joe and he took me back here. *smiles*

Nick: Thank goodness you're ok! I tried asking Selena but she wanted a kiss. Don't worry I didn't kiss her, so then I tried finding you myself and now here you are!

Miley: *smiles* here I am!

Nick: Miles you do know that you should bring your cell with you everywhere you go right? I tried calling you so many times!

Miley: *finds her purse and gets her cell phone out and looks at the screen* you only called me once.

Nick: and that's a lot of times!

Miley: *laughs* yeah yeah. And don't worry I know now to bring my cell with me everywhere I go.

Nick: Come on let's get you home.

Miley: alright but let's do something for Selena before we go.

Nick: Ooh smart and mysterious… I like that

Miley: *rolls her eyes and laughs*

Nick: *spots Selena in the corner of his eyes and quickly kisses Miley interrupting what she was saying*

Miley: *surprised but kisses back, puts her arms around his neck*

Nick: *getting more into the kiss, puts his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, and deepens the kiss*

Miley: *getting lost in the kiss*

Nick:*pulls away and blushes* sorry I um sort of got a little carried away.

Miley: *smiles and kisses him on the cheek*

When they get to Miley's house

Miley: So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

Nick: *confused* why are you seeing me tomorrow? It's Sunday tomorrow.

Miley: oh! Well I was wondering maybe you could come over tomorrow or I could go over to your house to discuss our dating plan, like how are we gonna do it at school and stuff.

Nick: Oh! Well if it's ok can I come over to your house?

Miley: Of course… Bye Nick

Nick: Bye Miley

Miley: *quickly kisses him on the lips then quickly shuts the door, blushing*

Nick: *surprised, smiles and touches his lips, then walks home smiling*

Miley: *thinking* why did I do that? Selena wasn't around anywhere. Could I… be falling for Nick again?

With Nick

Nick: *laying on his bed thinking about Miley* *to himself* am I really falling for Miley again? *keeps thinking about Miley and slowly drifts to sleep*

With Miley

Miley *sleeping, her phone rings* *sleepily* hello?

Hospital Person: Hi, sorry to call you at this time but are you Miss Miley Cyrus?

Miley: Yes. Who's this?

Hospital Person: this is the hospital calling to tell you some news about your father…

Miley: *eyes widen*


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Promise… Reunited Love CH5

Miley: My father? What's wrong with my dad? *worried*

Hospital Person: Don't worry It's nothing life threatening but he did get this really high fever and he told us that his chest hurt a lot, he's sleeping now and his chest pains are gone but he still has his fever.

Miley: so he's gonna be ok?

Hospital Person: yes, for now. But if his condition gets worse then we're gonna have to ask you to come down and sign some… things…

Miley: Ok… are you sure I don't need to come now?

Hospital Person: We're sure. Sorry for calling you so late at night

Miley: Don't worry about it, thanks for calling, bye. *hangs up* is dad really gonna be ok? *worried, tries to go to sleep but stays awake*

At 7 in the morning

Miley: *eyes wide, her phone vibrates, gets a text*

From Nick:

Hey Miles, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming over at around 5 later. I have some stuff to do before, see ya later!

Miley: *sighs* I'll go see my dad *gets ready and eats quickly*

At the Hospital:

Miley: *knocks on her dad's door… doesn't hear an answer and just goes in the room anyways*

Dad: *sleeping*

Miley:*sits in the chair beside the bed, looks at her dad to see that he's really ok and slowly falls asleep*

A few hours later…

Dad: Miles *no answer from Miley* Miley… *gently shakes her* Miley!

Miley: *wakes up* what! What's wrong?! *looks at her dad*

Dad: Nothing, but it's already 4:55

Miley: 4:55? *realizes Nick might be at her house already* Sorry dad I gotta go! *runs out*

Dad: Miles! Wait! *sighs and looks around the room, bored, turns on the TV*

Miley: *running to her house*

When Miley gets somewhat closer to her house…

Miley:*sees Nick sitting on the front steps* Nick!

Nick: *looks up* Miley?

Miley: *reaches Nick* yeah *out of breath* sor-sorry did you wa-wait long?

Nick: *shakes his head* no… where did you come from?

Miley: *still out of breath* the hos-hospital *opens the door with her key*

Nick and Miley enter the house

Miley: *tired, falls down on the couch*

Nick: Let me guess, you fell asleep, lost track of time, woke up, realized that it was almost 5 and then ran all the way here.

Miley: wow, you're good

Nick: *chuckles* Naah, it's just pretty obvious with you

Miley: *smiles* whatever, you hungry? It's almost supper time

Nick: How about we just order pizza?

Miley: ok with me at least I don't have to cook *smiles*

Nick: *jokingly* yeah because no one wants to taste your cooking.

Miley: *gasps* for your information I can cook pretty darn well

Nick: *laughs* chill Miles, I was kidding. *goes to call the pizza place and then orders, comes back* so how are we gonna do this? *sits down on a chair*

Miley: *turns the TV on* I dunno…

Nick and Miley sit in silence while watching TV, then a few minutes later the doorbell rings. Miley and Nick both get up to go to the door.

Nick: Miles, my treat *smiles*

Miley: *smiles back* why thank you kind sir

Nick: *chuckles and then goes to the door, then he comes back* it looks pretty bad out there, it's really cloudy.

Miley: *switches the channel to the weather channel*

Nick: look there's a severe thunderstorm warning *looks at Miley* are you gonna be ok?

Miley: what? *looks at Nick*

Nick: well if I remember correctly you were afraid of thunderstorms.

Miley: *smiles* you know me so well

Nick: I know, *smiles* let's watch a movie while eating our pizza.

Miley: Okdokey Artichokie

Nick: *shakes his head and laughs*

At around 9 pm…

Nick: I should get going, we have school

Miley: right! I almost forgot *puts the TV on the news channel*

Weather person: we advise no one to go out right now for there is a severe thunderstorm that's coming now. Please stay safe and if anything else happens please call us at 16807546 but only if it's safe to do so.

Miley: *hears thunder and sees lightning* woah, that looks pretty serious *starts getting scared*

Nick: yeah… I wonder how I'm gonna get home.

Miley: Maybe… you could stay over this one night? It's dangerous out there.

Nick: I'll call Joe and ask *calls Joe*

Miley: *goes upstairs to change into her pajamas*

With Nick and Joe:

Joe: Hello?

Nick: Joe it's me

Joe: where are you? There's this big thunderstorm going on

Nick: I'm at Miley's and I was wondering if I could stay over for tonight

Joe: well it is the only option for you… unless you wanna get killed by the storm so… yeah I guess.

Nick: thanks, and can you please bring my backpack with my stuff and some clothes to change into for tomorrow?

Joe: yeah yeah

Nick: again thanks Joe

Joe: Now… don't go doing stuff you'll regret

Nick: Joe!

Joe: what? I'm just saying. Peace! *hangs up before Nick could say something*

Nick: Joe! *sighs and hangs up, goes upstairs to Miley's room*

Miley: *in her bathroom singing 'Waking up in Vegas' while brushing her teeth

Nick:*looks at Miley and silently chuckles, stands at the doorway in her room*

Miley: *finishes brushing her teeth and walks out*

Nick: *claps his hands* Encore Encore!

Miley: *jumps* you scared me!

Nick: you have a good voice you know? Even if you're brushing your teeth

Miley: *blushes* thanks

Thunder crashes and lightning strikes

Miley: *screams a little*

Nick: Miley! *runs over to her*

Nick's POV

It took almost all my strength in the world to not kiss Miley and then tell her it will be ok, so I settled for this instead. Miley hugs me frightened and wraps her legs around my waist, I fall back a little surprised. I bring her over to the bed and try to lay her down, but she won't let go of me

"Miles, you have to let go" I chuckle

Miley: right le-let go *slowly lets go of Nick*

"Well I'll just sleep on the couch or something downstairs" I say

Miley whispers "Nick, please don't leave me"

I look at her and her crystal blue eyes were pleading, and frightened. She was close to shaking as the hail starts to come down hard. I actually didn't know what to do; my mind told me to ask what she wanted me to do, but my heart was telling me to go and hug her or lay down with her until she goes to sleep. Normally I would listen to my head (I know I'm dumb) but this time I listened to my heart. I made my way into her bed; she didn't care so I went in and then put my arms around her.

Another sound of thunder and lightning came and she instantly put her arms around me. She snuggles up to me and says "will you be here when I wake up?" My plan was to let her go to sleep and then I would go downstairs to sleep but I could let her down now. I whisper to her "you'll see me here when you wake up" and I give her a small smile. "Thank you" she slowly whispers back. She closes her eyes and tells me something "Nick, right now it seems like we really are dating, it feels so…" and after she fell asleep.

I look down to Miley and she didn't seem that scared anymore, the way she fit into my arms felt nice, it's like two pieces of a puzzle connected together. I hum a new song that I've finished writing and soon drifted to sleep holding Miley in my arms.

Heey! I hope you like this chapter! Normally I would be asking you guys to review but to you guys that's probably starting to get annoying, right? Anyways I was thinking of doing a new series! Should I do a new series? Or just keep up with the two that I already have? In the next chapter I might tell you the ideas of the story, but that's only if you guys want it! As usual I own nothing but the plot, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Anyways peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Promise, Reunited Love Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but the plot (it's kinda getting annoying to have to say that all the time. =D)

With Miley

Dad: Miley Ray Cyrus! How could you?!

Miley: How could I what dad? What's wrong? What did I-

Dad: Don't say that! Don't act like you don't know what's going on!

Miley: *scared* Dad what did I do? Why are you yelling at me? *tears start to form because her dad has never yelled at her before*

Dad: Are you sure you don't know what you did? *shows her a picture of Nick and Miley kissing* Miley Ray can you explain what you are doing with that boy?

Miley: How- How did you get that picture? *Really shocked*

Dad: *angry* Miley Ray! Why are you kissing that boy? Can you please explain to me?

Miley: *starts to cry a little* Dad I-

Dad: No Miley, you lied to me! I can't believe you! Not only did you lie to me but you broke our promise! You broke the ONE and ONLY simple promise we had.

Miley: *crying now* Dad I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen! *whispers* this wasn't supposed to happen at all.

Dad: *heard her* and how do I know that? You've been lying to me this whole time.

Miley: Dad really! Believe me I'm your daughter!

Dad: *shakes his head* no my real daughter doesn't lie to me and she most definitely does NOT brake promises of any sort, you probably even slept with him by now haven't you? *laughs without humor* when you've found the real Miley Ray Cyrus then you can come back.

Miley: *crying really hard, her dad's words made her heart feel like she got stabbed ten times**whispers* I didn't sleep with him and that's the truth. *a little louder* and I am the real Miley Ray Cyrus

Dad: Miley… leave… NOW! *angry* Miley get your face out of my room right now!

Miley: *screams* Dad! *wakes up breathing really heavy*

Nick: *woke up when she screamed, worried* Miley what's wrong?

Miley: *tries to look for her dad, looks around the room and looks at Nick, remembers in her dream "Miley Ray! Why are you kissing that boy?!" and starts to cry.*

Nick: *really wants to know what's going on, hugs Miley for comfort*

Miley: *pushes him away, yells: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! And cries again*

Nick: *hurt inside and hugs her again tighter*

Miley: *trying to push him away but his grip tightens she gives up and then just cries.*

Nick: *rubs her back, and puts his head on her shoulder, and sighs*

After a while…

Miley: *stops crying, looks at Nick* I'm sorry…

Nick: *looks at Miley* don't be, even though I don't know and understand what's going on right now, I'll wait till your ready to tell me *gives her a comforting smile*

Miley: *smiles slightly* thank you Nick *hugs him*

Nick: *hugs back and looks at the time; it's 2 in the morning* try to go back to sleep kay?

Miley: I'll try

Nick: *starts to hum: when you look me in the eyes*

Miley: Nick, is that a new song?

Nick: Yupp *smiles* it was inspired by someone special *looks down at Miley and

Continues to hum.*

Miley: It sounds wonderful your going to have to sing it to me one time *yawns and slowly drifts off to sleep

Nick:*lays her down in the bed gently, kisses her forehead; lies down and goes to sleep*

Miley's POV

I slowly wake up by the bright light shining through the glass window. I sigh, that was some dream I had, I wonder if it's a sign, it felt so real. If Nick wasn't there I don't know what would've happened. I look out my window, the clouds floating carefree with no problems. Right now I wish I was a cloud, and then I could float in the sky and have no problems to deal with. I turn away from the window and look at Nick. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. When he held me, comforting me after my dream, it reminded me of why I loved him in the first place. Nick is such a caring guy, any girl would be so lucky to date him (except Selena she so doesn't deserve him) I lightly stroke his cheek with my thumb hoping time could freeze for just a little while so it can be only me and him, but as soon as he wakes up and after we eat breakfast he'll want to know what's going on. But how do I tell him? I close my eyes to think, then I open my eyes quickly. Would I have to "break up" with him? I mean it's what my dad wants I guess, always thinking that I'll be his perfect little girl, but what do I want? I realized that whenever I'm with my dad I have no freedom, no say in anything… but would I have to break up with Nick? Or most importantly can I do that? Can I simply let him go after all we've been through? Am I letting it all go just because of my dad? I shake my head; I cannot and will not break up with my pretend boyfriend for I am secretly falling in love with him… again. "Miles?" he asks with concern

Normal POV

Miley *smiles* heey sleepyhead

Nick: *smiles, then gets serious* Miles what happened last night?

Miley: Nick, I'll tell you but can I tell you later? I don't wanna be late for school.

Nick: Oh! I totally forgot about school. You're safe for now Cyrus, but later if you like it or not you are telling me what happened in that crazy dream of yours.

Miley: *raises her hand* I Miley Ray Cyrus promises Nicholas Jerry Jonas that I will tell him about my dream.

Nick: Ok *smiles* good, now go get ready, we'll eat a quick breakfast and head off to school

Miley: kay *smiles and gets up to get ready*

Nick: I'll be waiting downstairs!

Miley: Alrighty!

After Miley finishes she comes down

Miley: Alright let's go!

Nick: *walks out the door*

Miley: *walks out following him, locks the door* so, before we reach the school we should hold hands or something.

Nick: Great Idea

Nick and Miley walk in the direction of the school… At school with Selena…

Selena: *standing on the steps near the front doors of the school.

??????: Hi *smiles*

Alrighty here goes something… I'm SO sorry that it hasn't been out in like EVER! I'm so sorry but I'm gonna use the most recently used excuse… I've been so busy with school and over the summer was busy for me too. I thought that I would have so much time to write in the summer but I couldn't! I feel so bad! It's been forever since I've added a new chapter and ugh I'm so sad and mad at myself. With school and everything, I'm doing the best I can to try to write chapters and everything. But I've been having so much homework and ugh. School sucks… period. Anyways I'm so sorry but I would love reviews!! Me and the review button are giving you the puppy dog eyes. Anyways sorry again…


End file.
